picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Lillian Disney
| date de décès = 16 décembre 1997 | lieu de décès = Los Angeles, Californie, | âge au décès = 98 | nationalité = États-Unienne | profession = Intervalliste pour les studios Disney | activité principale = | activités autres = | formation = | hommage = Introduite aux Disney Legends en 2003 | ascendants = Jeannette Short Bounds (mère) Willard Pehall Bounds (père) | conjoint = Walt Disney (1925 - 1966) John L. Truyens (1969 - 1981) | descendant = Diane Marie Disney (fille biologique) Sharon Mae Disney (fille adoptive) | famille = Bounds, Disney (pour plus d'informations, voir ici) | signature = }} Lillian Marie Bounds Disney (15 février 1899 - 16 décembre 1997) née Bounds et surnommée « Lily » ou encore « Madame Queen », ou tout simplement Lillian Disney, était une intervalliste et secrétaire qui travaillait pour la société Disney. Biographie thumb|left|Une des rares photographies de Lillian Disney enfant. Née le 15 février 1899 aux États-Unis sous le nom complet de Lillian Marie Bounds, la jeune femme est issue d'une famille humble. Dernière d'une famille de dix enfants, elle est la fille de Jeannette Short Bounds et Willard Pehall Bounds, qui travaille alors en tant que forgeron à Lapwai, aux États-Unis. Fin 1910-début 1920, la benjamine de la famille immigre à Los Angeles pour trouver un emplois, rejoignant sa sœur Hazel Cottrell, qui a immigré là-bas quelques années plutôt. En 1923, alors que Walt Disney recherche une assistante pour l'épauler dans son travail, ce dernier demande à sa secrétaire Kathleen si elle connait une personne qui aurait les qualités requises pour pourvoir le poste. Quelques temps plus tard, la secrétaire lui présente son amie Lillian, fraîchement débarquée d'Idaho. À l'issue de cette entrevue, Lillian est engagée comme secrétaire et intervalliste par Walt. Un soir de 1924, alors qu'il est très tard, Walt propose de ramener Lillian et une de ses collègue chez elles, dans un vieux pickup que le frère de Walt, Roy O. Disney, a acheté pour les besoins des studios Disney. La collègue en question est la première déposée chez elle et, pendant qu'il ramène Lillian, cette dernière lui racontea son enfance dans l'Idaho. Cela émut Walt, qui tombe réciproquement amoureux de son employée. Dans la soirée, les deux collègues s'échangent leur premier baiser. Quelques temps plus tard, Lillian propose maintes fois à son amoureux de rencontrer ses parents mais en vain, puisque Walt veut avant tout économiser quarante dollars pour s'acheter un costume et, ainsi, faire bonne impression devant ses futurs beaux-parents. Cela est fait en 1925, et Walt rencontre alors les parents de Lillian, à qui il demande la main de leur fille. thumb|right|200px|Lillian et Walt, tenant leur fillette tant attendue (Diane Disney) dans leurs bras. Dès son mariage avec Walt le 13 juillet 1925, Lillian (alors devenue Lillian Disney par son mariage), arrête nette sa carrière d'intervalliste et de secrétaire, pour se consacrer entièrement à la construction d'une descendance pour les Disney (bien que Lillian collabore exceptionnellement avec sa belle-sœur Edna Disney, sa sœur Hazel Cottrell et son époux Walt Disney sur le court-métrage L'Avion fou, sortit le 15 mai 1928 en version muette). Lors d'un voyage en train en 1928, Walt montre des croquis d'une souris qu'il a créé à Lillian, et lui dit qu'il le nommerai « Mortimer Mouse ». Mais Lillian rétorque ne pas aimer pas ce nom, et elle propose à son époux un prénom qui lui plait plus : « Mickey Mouse ». C'est donc grâce à Lillian que la souris intrépide et aventurière que nous connaissons aujourd'hui s'appelle ainsi. thumb|200px|left|Lillian et Walt Disney en compagnie de leurs filles Diane (tout à droite) et Sharon Disney (tout à gauche), en 1959. Quelques temps plus tard, Lillian tombe deux fois enceinte. Malheureusement, la grossesse se conclut à chaque fois par une fausse couche. Les deux fausses couches de Lillian furent de véritables épreuves pour le couple, qui s'imagine alors ne pas avoir de descendance. Néanmoins, en 1933, Lillian tombe une troisième fois enceinte. Walt, tout excité de la venue de l'enfant, change une pièce de leur maison en nursery, décorée en bleu et rose (en effet, à ce moment là, on ne connaît pas encore le sexe du bébé). Finalement, le 18 décembre 1933, comme un cadeau de Noël avant l'heure, Lillian accouche d'une petite fille, qui est plus tard prénommée Diane Marie Disney. Quatre ans après, en janvier 1937, les époux Disney adoptent une fillette de deux semaines qu'ils appellent Sharon Mae Disney, Lillian ne pouvant plus avoir d'enfant. Les heureux parents procurent beaucoup d'affection à leurs deux petites filles, affection qui se transforme au fil du temps en une obsession de la sécurité de leurs petites filles. En effet, le couple interdit dès leur plus jeune âge à Sharon et Diane de sortir jouer toutes seules dans le voisinage et, quand les fillettes sont encore bébés, le couple fait poser des barreaux aux fenêtres de la nursery installée dans la maison familiale, pour éviter un enlèvement des fillettes. Malgré cela, dans certaines interviews faites dans les années 2000-2010, Diane avoue avec beaucoup de nostalgie que Lillian et Walt furent de très bons parents pour sa sœur et elle-même. Après la mort de son époux thumb|200px|left|Lillian en compagnie de son mari Walt, dans les années 1960. Le mari de Lillian, Walt Disney, quitte notre monde le 15 décembre 1966, à cause d'un cancer du poumon. Devenue veuve, Lilian met un certain temps à se remettre du décès de son époux. Elle se remarie finalement avec un certain John L. Truyens en 1969, jusqu'au décès de ce dernier le 24 février 1981. Dans les années 1990, elle rétorque à propos de son époux : « Nous avons partagé de merveilleux souvenirs et avons eu une vie passionnante dont nous avons savouré chaque minute. C'était un mari merveilleux pour moi et un merveilleux père pour nos filles ». Le 12 mai 1987, Lillian annonce qu'elle ferait un don de cinquante millions de dollars pour construire une nouvelle salle de concert conçue par l'architecte Frank Gehry, à Los Angeles. La construction de la salle de concert Philharmonic débute en octobre 2003. Le dont de Lillian fut un de ses derniers gestes de bienfaisance. Le 16 décembre 1997, Lillian quitte le monde des vivants à cause d'un accident vasculaire cérébral qui lui a prit la veille. Selon ces proches, elle serait paisiblement décédée pendant la nuit, lors de son sommeil. Elle est enterrée avec son premier époux et amour de toujours, Walt Disney. Famille *'Frères et sœurs :' Roy O. Bounds, Grace Bounds, Grover Bounds, Harry Bounds, Wade W. Bounds, Oscas R. Bounds, Ruth L. Bounds, James L. Bounds et Hazel N. Bounds ; *'Mère :' Jeannette Bounds (née Short) ; *'Père :' Willard Pehall Bounds ; *'Grand-mère paternelle :' Rachel Bounds (née Linville) ; *'Grand-père paternel :' James Lovelady Bounds ; *'Grand-mère maternelle :' Anne E. Short (née Smith) ; *'Grand-père maternel :' Amos Clark Short. En coulisses Travaux pour Disney *#''Alice's Wild West Show, court métrage de la série ''Alice Comedies sorti le 1 mai 1924 ; *#''Alice's Fishy Story'', court métrage de la série Alice Comedies sorti le 1 juin 1924 ; *#''Alice and the Dog Catcher'', court métrage de la série Alice Comedies sorti le 1 juillet 1924 ; *#''Alice the Peacemaker'', court métrage de la série Alice Comedies sorti le 1 août 1924 ; *#''Alice Gets in Dutch'', court métrage de la série Alice Comedies sorti le 1 novembre 1924 ; *#''Alice and the Three Bears'', court métrage de la série Alice Comedies sorti le 1 décembre 1924 ; *#''Alice the Piper'', un court métrage de la série Alice Comedies sorti le 15 décembre 1924 ; *#''Alice Cans the Cannibals'', court métrage de la série Alice Comedies sorti le 1 janvier 1925 ; *#''Alice the Toreador'', court métrage de la série Alice Comedies sorti le 15 janvier 1925 ; *#''Alice Gets Stung'' est un court métrage de la série Alice Comedies sorti le 1 février 1925 ; *#''Alice Solves the Puzzle, court métrage de la série ''Alice Comedies sorti le 15 février 1925 ; *#''Alice's Egg Plant, court métrage d'animation américain de la série ''Alice Comedies sorti le 30 mai 1925 ; *#''Alice Wins the Derby'', court métrage d'animation américain de la série Alice Comedies sorti le 15 juin ou 12 juillet 1925 ; *#''Alice Loses Out'', court métrage de la série Alice Comedies sorti le 15 juin 1925 ; *#''Alice is Stage Struck'', court métrage de la série Alice Comedies sorti le 23 ou 30 juin 1925 ; *#''L'Avion fou, court métrage de la série ''Mickey Mouse sorti le 15 mai 1928. Récompenses et hommages *En 2003, la communauté Disney prête hommage à l'épouse de Walt Disney en l'introduisant aux Disney Legends ; *La mère de Mickey Mouse et Amelia Fieldmouse, Lillian Toponi, est prénommée ainsi en hommage à Lillian Disney, qui a contribué à la création de Mickey et est donc sa mère spirituelle. Interprétation au cinéma [[Fichier:2014-08-27_18h41_43.png|thumb|left|Lillian Disney interprétée par Dendrie Taylor dans le film Dans l'ombre de Mary : La Promesse de Walt Disney.]] Lillian Disney apparaît dans le film Dans l'ombre de Mary : La Promesse de Walt Disney, interprétée alors par l'actrice Dendrie Taylor. Dans ce film, Lillian est un personnage secondaire voir tertiaire, ne faisant que quelques apparitions en compagnie de son époux Walt Disney, joué pour l'occasion par le célèbre acteur américain Tom Hanks. Liens externes *La famille proche de Lillian Bounds sur la site internet FamilySearch ; *Registre de population prenant en compte Lillian, ses nombreux frères et sœurs et leurs parents. Catégorie:Personnalité Catégorie:Personnalité décédée Catégorie:Personnalité américaine Catégorie:Dessinateur Catégorie:Dessinateur de l'univers de Donald Duck Catégorie:Dessinateur de l'univers de Mickey Mouse Catégorie:Famille Disney Catégorie:Personnalité introduite aux Disney Legends Catégorie:Personnalité féminine Catégorie:Famille Bounds